


In This, Together

by SingManyFaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Jedi June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces
Summary: Ahsoka feels under the weather after officially becoming Anakin’s padawan, and Obi-Wan helps her to get back on her feet.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	In This, Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Jedi June prompt **Teaching/Learning** , though I think there’s a bit of **Compassion** in there too.

“Very good, Padawan,” Ahsoka heard as she opened her eyes, barely feeling a tap at her shields in the Force.

She smiled at the praise, relaxing her posture. “Thank you, Master Kenobi.”

Not long after the formal ceremony that joined her to Anakin as his padawan she had fallen under the weather. While her new master had tried—somewhat effectively—to cheer her up for the first few days, he would leave her to sleep when the vicious headaches she’d been suffering from would start to worsen. Then one day he didn’t come at his usual time. Instead, her grandmaster had shown up at her door bearing hot tea, and the offer of some meditational exercises to help take her mind off of things. The ability to achieve deepened trance states and stronger mental shielding were valuable skills for any Jedi, and being offered extra instruction for them seemed a good idea to take up whether she was ill or not.

Over the course of the next week he had made a point to stop by every day, always carrying soothing tea to share and exuding a sense of calm that she couldn’t help but soak up. The time they spent going through the exercises quickly became the high point of her day and, he assured her, she excelled at them. Now, as they sipped at their second cup of the afternoon, Obi-Wan asked her, “And how are your headaches?”

“Oh! I...” she actually had to think about it, “I don’t think I’ve had any the last couple of days.” Smiling brightly, “I guess the exercises really did get my mind off of things, I didn’t even notice.” It occurred to her then that that had been one of the first things he’d asked her when he’d started arriving, too; he’d already known about them. “So,” she ventured, looking down at her cup, “did Master Skywalker tell you I was having them?”

He gave her a lopsided smile. “Not specifically, no.” Draining his cup, he poured himself another. “I could tell he was worried about something, so he told me that you were feeling ill. Given the timing of everything...” he sighed, his expression turning just a bit rueful, “I thought I might be in a unique position to help.”

Ahsoka’s brows knit in confusion, “The timing?”

For a moment he didn’t answer, the master appearing to be gathering his words. “The establishing of training bonds has been a part of our teaching methods for as long as anyone can remember. Every Jedi experiences one over the course of their instruction,” he began, “But a Jedi as strong in the Force as Anakin is much more rare and, as a consequence, there isn’t much known about the effect that can have on those bonds.”

“Are you saying,” Ahsoka wondered, starting to understand, “I haven’t really been sick?”

“No,” he confirmed gently, “I’m afraid you haven’t been.”

Suddenly his earlier mention of the timing of things made sense. “But the last few days the headaches have been gone,” she repeated. A terrible thought occurred to her, then. “I’m still—” she stuttered, “Am I not his padawan anymore? I haven’t been—”

“No, no!” Obi-Wan was quick to reassure her, “You are still Anakin’s padawan.” Tapping at his temple with two fingers, “Just with the skills to make that a bit easier on you, now.”

Sagging with relief, Ahsoka drained her own cup; Obi-Wan refilled it immediately. So her grandmaster had more than just a distraction for her in mind with their daily exercises. She was happy for the lessons—she wouldn’t miss her head aching like she’d had a few too many Jawa Juices—but it _did_ open up a few more questions. “One thing I don’t understand,” she began, “Why give these lessons to me, instead of Anakin?”

The low chuckle he gave was unexpected. “Oh, I have.” He looked down at his cup, watching the play of light on the liquid there. “Coming to us the way that he did, Anakin didn’t have much in the way of shielding when he first arrived. Getting some into place was the first thing I taught him,” speaking into his cup as he raised it to his lips, “After I’d recovered from passing out.”

Talk about unexpected—Ahsoka snorted her tea, coughing harshly as she tried to recover. “That’s how you knew about the headaches, isn’t it?” she managed to get out eventually, “You had to deal with them, too.”

He nodded his confirmation. “I’d been hoping you _wouldn’t_ , but...” Obi-Wan sighed, casting his gaze toward the window, “There’s just so much to contain, no matter how strong his shields are.” Another rueful chuckle, “And I suppose the forging of a new bond required some new techniques—which, I assure you, he’s been working on just as diligently as you have. I run through them with him every day.” He set down his cup, offered her a reassuring smile. “But I thought I’d be remiss in my duties if I didn’t offer you the same help.”

It was a lot, all of this information for her to process; it certainly wasn’t something that most padawans had to worry about. But she took a steadying breath and, as she released it, refocused the thought as she’d been taught to since the crèche, breathing out the negative and finding a positive. It _wasn’t_ something most padawans had to deal with, possibly just her grandmaster and her. Which made it a greater link between them, something that they could share; it was a gift to be able to learn from your master and grandmaster both, one that not every padawan was given, and one that she had already benefited from. Besides, she had enjoyed the lessons and that hadn’t changed. “Thank you, Master Kenobi,” she echoed her earlier statement before finishing her tea, “for all of this.”

“Of course, Padawan Tano.” He gathered the empty cups and thermos before getting to his feet. “Now, shall we put you both to the test and go visit your master?”

She sprung up beside him, brushing briefly at her knees. “I’d like that, Master Kenobi.” Ahsoka felt a small prickle of nervousness at the idea now that she had all of the information, but she released that into the Force too. Even if it turned out they weren’t _quite_ ready yet, she had the feeling—deep down—it would turn out fine as long as they were all together.


End file.
